Til the Casket Drops
by likeavause
Summary: Vauseman AU. Piper is engaged to Larry, but her life is turned upside down when she meets the beautiful disaster that is Alex Vause. So, what will it be? Stability, or a beach in Cambodia?
1. Chapter 1

I've recently found myself completely enamored by this show, so I'm giving this a shot. This is completely written off the top of my head, so all grammar, punctuation, etc., might not be perfect. This is my first (ever) fanfiction, so any feedback is greatly appreciated. :)

I do not own any of the characters, obviously.

The title is from a song by ZZ Ward.

Piper walked the New York City street, resume in hand, counting down the blocks until she reached her destination. "I should have worn a coat," she says to herself. It was late March, and unseasonably cold. As she continued walking, she focused on the tapping sound her heels made on the sidewalk as she walked. She loved the city. Everything about it. The vibrance, the air of mystery it always seems to keep, even the frigid spring air. Being the small-town girl from Connecticut that she was, this was as close to heaven as she'd ever get. As the sign the Brattman's Pub grew closer, she looked over her résumé one last time. "Nailed it."

Piper walked up to the bar, she stood and waited for the bartender to notice her. "Hey, Laura Ingalls Wilder!" She looked toward the middle of the room and her eyes locked with those of the tall dark headed woman calling her. "We're skipping America before the apocalypse, wanna come?" Piper smiled at her, already drawn to her deep husky voice, and porcelain skin. "Sorry?" Before the woman had time to respond, the bartender made his way over to Piper.

"What can I get for you?"

"Oh, hi, I was wondering if you're hiring?" The bartender looked her up and down, summing her up in one glance. "No, sorry."

"Well, can I leave this with you?" she asked, giving him her résumé.

"Honestly, it's just gonna end up in a drawer somewhere, so.."

Piper sighed disappointedly, "Oh, okay.. Well, can I have a margarita then?"

"That I can do," he said walking away to mix the cocktail. Piper sat her messenger bag onto the stool beside her and sat down at the bar.

Suddenly, she felt someone walk up beside her.

"It's a little cold out for a margarita, don't you think?" Piper looked up at the dark-haired woman she had spoken to earlier, immediately stricken by her beauty, now that she got a closer look. The woman smiled at Piper and picked up her résumé, "let's see this. Steve's Big Cuisine... La Grande Framage... Bullshit, bullshit. You need a lesson in fudging a résumé," she said laughing. Piper watched in a daze as the woman's dark eyes scanned across the paper. Who was this woman? And where did she come from?

"Do you work here?" Piper asked.

The woman shot her eyes up to meet Piper's, "Are you fucking kidding me..," she looked back down at the paper, "manager: Polly Harper... No one named Polly Harper gets put in charge, who is that, really?" Piper smiled bashfully at her, "It's my friend!" The women laughed and Piper took the chance to look the woman over. She was gorgeous. Raven black hair, that complimented her dark eyes and black rimmed glasses, cascaded over her shoulders. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, combat boots, and a white tank top. "So. Fucking. Sexy," Piper thought to herself watching as the woman stopped laughing and leveled her head back with Piper's.

"You've never waited a fucking table in your life, have you?" the woman asked, completely calling Piper's bluff. Piper smiled and shook her head, "no." The women gazed into each others eyes both taken by the obvious connection between them.

"So...," the woman began, "Piper Chapman. A Smith grad, with excellent listening skills. Passionate about making diners feel good... Mmm, that sounds kind of kinky." The bartender sat a margarita down in front of Piper and the woman motioned for him to add it to her tab.

"Safe, clean, and careful, when handling food and drink-" Piper yanked the résumé away from the laughing woman, looking away and embarrassingly putting her hand over her eyes.

"I like that in a woman," said the dark-haired beauty, now in a much more serious tone. She smirked and locked eyes with Piper.

"What else do I need to know about you?"

"Who are you.." Piper finally asked.

"My name is Alex."

"And what do you do, Alex? Besides make fun of strangers in bars," Piper said flirtatiously.

"I work for an international drug cartel." Silence fell between the two women as a horrified look slowly began to play over Piper's face, before Alex burst into laughter.

"Hey, ya wanna get out of here?" Alex asked, looking at Piper over the top of her black rimmed glasses. "Wow, you don't waste any time, do you?" Piper laughed as she shook her head at the older woman's audacity. Alex smiled, getting up off of her bar stool, "Don't get ahead of yourself, kid. My friends and I are just heading to a club downtown." Piper felt her cheeks turn a deep shade of crimson from embarrassment, but nodded her head in agreement as she stood. She felt a hand lightly resting on her lower back, guiding her out of the pub.

An hour and four shots of tequila later, Piper was feeling good. She looked around the club completely packed with people. Strobe lights were flashing and the bass from the music was thumping so hard it rattled her spine. It was fucking awesome. Alex returned to the small table the two were sharing and sat her beer down.

"Have you been here before," she asked the blonde.

"No, but I wish I have. This place is great." Alex smiled at the younger woman, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together, "wanna dance?" Piper nodded, leading them both out to the middle of the dance floor. She turned her back to Alex, and immediately felt Alex's arms wrap around her waist. Every nerve ending in Piper's body seemed to light up from the contact.

The longer Piper danced, the stronger the music got, and the more she sank into Alex's body. She ground her ass into Alex's pelvis and lifted her arms behind her, tangling her fingers into Alex's hair. Piper felt every move as Alex's hands roamed all over her torso, but stopping just under her breasts. Piper was about to explode. She turned around and looked Alex straight in the eyes. Before she could even make a move, Alex's fingers were clasped around the back of Piper's neck and their lips collided. Piper felt a fire spread through her entire body as Alex's tongue roughly stroked her own. Piper pulled back from the kiss gasping for air that she couldn't seem to find.

She stopped and finally realized her surroundings and what she was doing. "Oh, no," she said louder than she'd meant to. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, running her hands up and down her arms. Piper pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket to check the time.

2:34 a.m.

Missed calls: Larry (14)

"Oh, God. Shit. Shit. Shit." Piper ran through the sweaty crowd of people and grabbed her bag from the empty table. Alex followed short behind her, "What the hell? Are you okay?"

"I have to go."

Alex looked down to grab her cell phone, "Okay, well, can I at least get your phone num-" When she raised her head she was gone. She slid her phone back into her pocket and drummed her fingers on the table in front of her. "Piper Chapman."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry this took so long, college is kicking my ass this semester. Hopefully the next update will come much more quickly. All mistakes are mine, I do not own the characters, yadda, yadda. First "love" scene I've ever written, so excuse me if it's choppy, haha. All feedback is still greatly appreciated and thank you for all of the nice reviews and follows! :)

* * *

She stopped and finally realized her surroundings and what she was doing. "Oh, no," she said louder than she'd meant to. "Are you okay?" Alex asked, running her hands up and down her arms. Piper pulled her cell phone out of her back pocket to check the time.

2:34 a.m.

Missed calls: Larry (14)

"Oh, God. Shit. Shit. Shit." Piper ran through the sweaty crowd of people and grabbed her bag from the empty table. Alex followed short behind her, "What the hell? Are you okay?"

"I have to go."

Alex looked down to grab her cell phone, "Okay, well, can I at least get your phone num-" When she raised her head she was gone. She slid her phone back into her pocket and drummed her fingers on the table in front of her. "Piper Chapman."

Luckily enough, a cab was waiting outside of the club as Piper practically sprinted through the doors. "West 84th Street and please hurry!" It was only a 10 minute drive, but she had no time to waste. When the driver pulled in front of her building, she paid the man and bolted out of the car and up the steps. She stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath, slowly inserting the key into the lock and silently hoping that Larry had already gone to bed. Before she even got a third of the key into the lock, the door flew open and she felt two strong arms surrounding her.

"Oh my God, where have you been? I called you, like, 20 times! Jesus, Piper, you scared the living shit out of me! I had no idea where you were, you wouldn't answer your phone, I thought you could have been kil-"

"LARRY! Honey, breathe. I'm fine." She circled her arms around his waist, pushed him inside, and closed the door with her foot. "Polly and I went out for a drink after work and lost track of the time. You know how we are when we start talking. My phone was on silent and I didn't think to check it. I'm sorry."

"You just went out for drinks? Why are you so sweaty?"

"When I saw the time I knew you had to be freaking out, so I practically ran all the way here. I'm fine." She felt bad lying to her fiancé, but she knew the truth would only cause problems in their (already tense) relationship. Larry was a writer who, currently, had no one to write for. Piper, along with her best friend, Polly, was in the process of opening a small shop that sold their own homemade soaps, lotions, and other bath products. Piper was sick of asking her's and Larry's parents for help, and the monetary strain was causing a lot of stress for them both. The fact that Larry wouldn't even try to find work, and Piper having to find a second job because of that, wasn't helping either. He pulled away from Piper and looked her up and down.

"Well, at least you're okay. You have to stop putting your phone on silent, Pipes. It completely defeats the purpose of having one."

"I know, I know. C'mon, lets go to bed. I'm exhausted." Lying in bed, Piper listened to the steady rhythm of Larry's breathing. She felt a twinge of guilt, because, for just a moment, she wished someone else were lying in her fiancé's place. _Alex Vause._

Later that week, Piper was walking home from cleaning up the shop. As she neared Brattman's she debated whether she should go in for a drink or go straight home. She knew Larry would be there and that he probably hadn't had dinner. She stopped in front of the doors. _Larry is waiting for me... All the more reason to stay_. She walked in and took a seat in the middle of the bar. She ordered her usual, a margarita, and drummed her fingers on the bar in front of her as she watched the bartender mix it. He sat it down in front of her and she picked it up and took a sip before she chugged the entire drink down.

"Man, what is it with you and margaritas in these subzero temperatures?"

Piper knew the voice automatically and didn't even turn around before she replied. "Don't you have anything better to do than sit in this bar and harass innocent women?" she said teasingly. Alex plopped down onto the stool beside her. "Innocent?" she smiled, "I think we both know better than that. I was hoping to know more, too, but someone bolted out of the club without any notice."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that. Something came up."

"Something or someone?" Alex asked, giving her a half smile and a small nudge with her elbow, "I saw the name on your phone when you checked it. What a naughty girl you are, kissing strangers in clubs and then going home to your boyfriend-"

"Fiancé," Piper interrupted, clarifying.

"Okay, and then going home to your fiancé," Alex laughed, "trouble in paradise?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but maybe. However, it doesn't seem like you mind, seeing as how you were waiting in this bar, hoping I would come in. I see right through you, Vause." Piper looked the older woman straight in the eyes. Alex smirked and raised her eyebrows, "Okay, you caught me. I was waiting for you. I like you, Piper."

Piper laughed at the woman's forwardness, "You don't even know me."

"I'd like to. In fact, how about we start right now?"

Piper knew she should be getting home to Larry, but there was something about Alex that she was completely drawn to. It was almost like she was magnetic, drawing Piper in deeper with every word and every smile. She knew she shouldn't get involved with her. She didn't need to. But oh, how she wanted to.

An hour and two beers later, Alex and Piper were seated at a table in Brattman's, discussing their careers. "So a soap shop, huh? How did that come about?"

"My best friend Polly and I used to make them for fun at home and people really liked them. One day we just decided to give it a shot." Alex watched the blonde as she continued the story, focusing on her mouth. Piper had a beautiful mouth, and Alex couldn't help but to think back to the night at the club. Alex could still feel Piper's lips on her own, moving together in perfect synchronization, almost like they were made for each other. What was it about this girl? Alex hardly knew her, and she was already completely enamored by her. She was absolutely gorgeous and had a Bohemian vibe about her, but was still incredibly WASPy. Usually the exact opposite of Alex's type, but she couldn't help but feel the sexual tension that was very present between the two of them.

As Piper continued to go on about her shop, Alex slowly moved her foot under the table to Piper's side. She slid off one of her black Chuck Taylor's and pressed her foot against Piper's ankle, never breaking eye contact with the blonde. She watched her eyes, gauging her reaction, as she moved her foot slowly up and down Piper's calf. Piper's breathing hitched slightly, but she remained still. Maybe Piper would be harder to crack than Alex originally thought. Game on.

Piper rambled on about her soon-to-be-opened store, not even aware of what was coming out of her mouth. All she could feel and think about was Alex's foot slowly caressing her calf, up to the back of her knee, and then back down. Immediately, she felt a burning sensation low in her stomach, and a dull throbbing even further south. _Jeeez, what is happening to me.. Pull it together, Chapman.._ Not wanting Alex to see how she affected her, Piper strived to keep her breathing steady. The blonde picked up her beer and took a long swig. Alex smirked and pursed her lips, completely aware of the effortless effect she was having on Piper.

"So, what do you do, Alex?"

"I told you. I work for an international drug cartel."

Piper laughed, "No, really, what do you do?"

Alex stared at Piper with a completely serious expression and waited for the younger woman to realize that she wasn't joking.

"Seriously? You're a drug dealer?"

"No. I'm an importer."

"Oh my God. Wow. There's a difference? What exactly do you do?" Piper couldn't believe what she was hearing. _No wonder she's so damn mysterious... She has to be mysterious to avoid spending the rest of her life in a women's prison._

"It depends on how you look at it, I suppose. I hire pretty, young girls who are looking for some adventure and put together plans to get them and their suitcases full of heroin across various borders."

Alex knew what question was coming next.

"Wait, is that why we are-"

Alex laughed, "You really think I'd spend this much time just to hire one mule? I told you. I like you Piper."

Piper stared at the older woman, completely dumbfounded. _She can't be serious right now._

"So you're being serious right now?"

"Dead serious."

"This isn't a joke?"

"No joke."

"Aren't you afraid of getting caught?"

"Oh, absofuckinglutely. But that's what makes the job worth it, the adrenaline. It could only be a one day job, but the high will last for weeks. There's nothing like it."

Piper eyed the older woman as she talked about different situations she'd been in with her career, concentrating on the deep raspiness of Alex's voice. _She has to have the sexiest voice I've ever heard._ Piper tried her best to concentrate on what Alex was saying, but was completely taken by Alex's looks, admiring her porcelain skin and ruby-red lips. Piper thought back to the night at the club and immediately felt a moisture begin to form between her legs. She crossed and then uncrossed her legs. Suddenly, her mind went back to Larry for a moment and she almost felt guilty, but Larry never kissed her like Alex had anymore. Actually, Larry had never kissed her like Alex had that night.

Piper cleared her throat as she stood up from the table. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be right back."

Piper walked out of the stall and stared at herself in the mirror, making sure she didn't look as flushed and disheveled as she felt. While she was holding her hands underneath the dryer, she heard the bathroom door open. Instantly the lights in the bathroom were shut off and she heard the click of the door locking. A wave of fear swept over Piper and she slowly inched her hand into her purse, gripping the small bottle of pepper spray she kept on her key ring. She heard footsteps growing louder as the came closer and closer toward her.

"I have a bottle of pepper spray in my hand, and I swear to fucking God, I will use it."

"Oooh, she's feisty. I think that's sexy," the voice said with a husky laugh. Piper recognized the voice immediately and let out the breath she had been holding since Alex walked in.

"Shit, Alex, what the fuck are you doing?! I could have pepper sprayed you! You can't just sneak up on-" Alex's lips met Piper's in a feverish, rough kiss, cutting her off. Alex brought her left hand up to the younger woman's face, while moving the right underneath her blouse and up her back. Alex inched forward, pressing Piper's back into the cold bathroom wall, before slowly pulling back from the kiss.

"You were saying..?" Alex asked, placing both palms against the wall and leaning into Piper.

"I... Huh?" Piper let her head fall back against the wall, her mind in a frenzy. She had never experienced anything like what Alex was doing to her, and all she had done was kiss her. Piper could only imagine what other wonderful things Alex could do with her mouth, and she was itching to find out. Feeling Alex's lips on her neck, Piper let out a soft whimper. Neck kisses were her ultimate weakness. Larry always kissed her neck when he- _shit. Larry. What am I doing? I can't do this to him. _

"Alex, stop."

"What? Is something wrong?"

"No, definitely not.. I just.. I'm engaged.."

Alex chuckled and brought her lips to Piper's again, swiping her tongue across the blonde's bottom lip. Piper opened her mouth, allowing Alex's tongue to enter, and Alex pulled back.

"Okay, fine. I'm not going to force you into anything," Alex said as she placed a kiss on Piper's collar-bone, working her way back up her neck, resulting in a low groan from the younger woman.

"Good," Piper said breathlessly, as she felt Alex run the tip of her tongue smoothly up her neck before grazing her ear lobe with her teeth, "it wouldn't be fair to Larry."

"It really wouldn't be," Alex said roughly, her voice hoarse from arousal. Alex brought her lips to Piper's once more, while pressing her thigh between Piper's, nudging them apart. Alex dropped her hand from the younger woman's face and brought it down between Piper's legs, stroking her over her jeans.

"Alex.."

"Tell me to stop and I will."

"Alex, I.." Piper said with a groan.

"Just say it." Alex said, speeding up her movements.

"I..."

"Piper."

Piper couldn't stand it any longer, "Fuck me."

Within seconds Alex had dropped onto her knees in front of Piper, pulling down her jeans and yanking them over her feet. With no hesitation she inserted two fingers into Piper's opening and brought her mouth to her clit, drawing quick circles around it. Piper lifted one leg over Alex's shoulder, and brought her hands between her legs, both finding fistfuls of long black hair. Piper bucked against Alex's face, unable to control herself, and was already on the edge of coming.

"Jesus.. Shit.. Alex.."

"Goddamnit, you are so fucking sexy, Piper," Alex growled, pulling her mouth away from Piper's clit for a split second.

"Don't fucking stop!" Piper practically screamed, pulling Alex back onto her center by the hair.

Alex couldn't help but to laugh at the woman, who just minutes ago, was asking her to stop. Alex sped up her movements, curling her fingers just so inside of the younger woman. Alex could feel her clenching and knew she was close, as if she couldn't tell by the loud groans coming from Piper's mouth.

Alex stood and brought her mouth back to Piper's, silencing her screams. Inserting a third finger into the blonde, Alex felt Piper's knees begin to quiver, and she quickly snaked her left arm around the shorter woman's waist. Alex palmed Piper's clit and curled her fingertips, slamming them into Piper's wall. Piper bit down on Alex's tongue as her body began to quake and Alex tightened her grip around her waist, her arm being the only thing to keep her from falling.

As Piper's breathing began to calm, Alex pulled her hand out from between Piper's legs and softly kissed her lips before resting her forehead against the blonde's.

"Oh my God. What did you do to me?" Piper panted, laughing. Her legs were still slightly shaking and her entire body felt like jello.

"You are so fucking loud!" Alex laughed, turning toward the door and flipping on the lights. Alex walked over and picked Piper's jeans and panties, handing them to the blonde.

"You are so fucking good!"

"Well thank you, I'll take that as a compliment." Alex smiled, turned toward the sink, washed her hands, then grabbed Piper's hand and headed towards the door, "C'mon, let's get out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still not exactly sure as to where I'm going with this, but hang tight, things will start happening eventually. It's short, but here's a little somethin' somethin' until then. All mistakes are mine, and all characters are not.**

* * *

Piper stared at the sleeping beauty beside her. Alex was splayed out on her back, naked from the waist up, with only a sheet covering her lower half. Her porcelain skin was almost glowing under the moonlight that was shining through the window. Piper took a deep breath and sighed. She was beautiful. The blonde was breathless just looking at her.

Piper's mind roamed back to the activities that had taken place earlier that night, when the bed she was sleeping in was nothing but a sea of tangled limbs, and the sounds of their lovemaking filled the room. Piper was still completely blown away by the older woman. The blonde had been with women before, but none of them could even put a dent on Alex. She had eventually lost count of how many times she had came that night, but knowing it had to be around 6? 7 times? Fucked into oblivion was an understatement. Alex had catered to her every need all night long, and by the time she had finished with Piper, the blonde could barely lift her head or form a sentence, much less reciprocate. Alex didn't seem to mind, but at this point, Piper was salivating at the thought of tasting the raven haired beauty.

Piper slithered closer to Alex, turning on her side, and throwing her left leg in-between both of the sleeping woman's. Alex didn't budge. She then began to move her foot up and down Alex's leg, stroking her calf. Still nothing. She dipped her head down to the older woman's chest, taking one of her nipples into her mouth, and sucking ever so gently. Feeling it harden inside her mouth, she let it go with a pop and flicked her tongue over it before mimicking her action on the other one. Piper picked up her head to gauge Alex's reaction, only to find her still in the exact same position, now slightly snoring. _You must be fucking joking, _Piper thought to herself. _Is she dead? _Her sexy wake up call was failing miserably.

Piper finally pushed her way down Alex's body, trailing kisses down her stomach, before settling over her hips. She pushed Alex's legs further apart, then dipped her head and took a long lick up the sleeping woman's slit. Not sensing any movement, she continued. Using one had to spread Alex's sex, Piper lightly circled her clit with the tip of her tongue, before bringing it into her mouth with the gentlest of suctions. A few seconds passed before Piper felt Alex's hips buck slightly off of the bed, and soon she felt a hand works its way roughly into her hair. Smiling into her pussy, Piper looked up and met a pair of green eyes that were filled with so much lust and hunger, Piper almost came just at the sight of her. Alex was now writhing underneath her, one hand above her head, grasping the headboard, and another pulling Piper's face closer and closer.

The blonde was running out of air, but she didn't care. All that she could taste, smell, and feel was Alex, and if she were meant to die from suffocation, this would be her method of choice. Alex dropped her hand from the headboard and began to knead at her own breast, before running the hand down her stomach and tangling it into Piper's hair as well. Alex was breathless, growling like a wild animal, and grinding against Piper's face.

"Pipes... Pipes.."

_Pipes? _Piper thought to herself. _When did she start calling me Pipes?_

"Pipes... Jesus, Piper.."

Alex's voice had changed. It wasn't her signature sexy rasp at all. Her voice was getting deeper and deeper, and Piper was becoming frantic.

"PIPER! PIPER! WAKE UP!"

Piper's eyes shot open, and she sat up. She searched the room trying to find her bearings, and looked over to see Larry lying next to her under the soft glow of the bedside table lamp.

"What the fuck was that?" Larry asked her, worriedly. "You were groaning like a cat in heat, I thought you were dying." Piper chuckled at his analogy. A cat in heat was all too relevant to her current situation.

"I was just having a nightmare. I'm fine, no biggie." Piper laid back down and turned her back to Larry, hoping he wouldn't question her answer. She knew better.

"What about?"

Piper panicked, trying to come up with some excuse for a nightmare. "Oh, you know. I was running through the woods and someone was chasing me. That's all I really remember." She was pretty proud of herself for thinking so quickly off the top of her head.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, honey." Larry scooted over toward Piper and hugged his left arm around her waist, spooning her. He lightly traced figure eights onto her stomach over her over-sized sleep shirt. Piper noticed his hand was roaming higher and higher, and soon he was roughly clutching her right breast. "So," Larry said, pinching her nipple through her shirt. "You wanna?"

_No, not at all, really. _Piper thought to herself. It wasn't that she didn't love Larry anymore, she did. It was just as if their relationship had grown old. There was no excitement, no passion, anymore. Piper needed someone she could go on adventures with, someone to take her by the hand and lead her into the unknown. Their relationship had started out that way, with spontaneous road trips out west, and feverish quickies in dressing rooms. However, lately, it was as if they weren't even in the same book anymore, much less on the same page.

Alex bulldozing her way into her life hadn't made things any easier, either. Piper still felt a twinge of guilt every time she thought about her while she was making love to Larry. Sex with Alex had been mind-blowing. It was as if it had opened her eyes to something brand new. At this point, sex with Larry just felt like an obligation.

Her guilt overcoming her, Piper rolled over to face Larry, kissing him on the lips. Larry roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth and rolled on top of her. When his hand reached down and clumsily began to stroke her over her underwear, Piper sighed. It just wasn't there anymore. Pulling back from the kiss, she looked into Larry's eyes. "Is everything okay?" Larry asked, tenderly cupping Piper's cheek in his hand. Piper closed her eyes to avoid eye contact, in fear that he would see just how disinterested she was.

"Everything's fine," Piper answered, "I just have to pee." Larry rolled over onto his back, and Piper got up out of the bed, padding into the bathroom. _He doesn't deserve this. _

Piper sat down on the toilet and thought back to the dream she had of her and Alex, and tried to muster up some passion.

* * *

Days later, Larry had gone to visit his parents for the day, and Piper was using it to her advantage. After sleeping in until nearly eleven o'clock, she had walked around the apartment stark naked all day long, drank her favorite wine straight from the bottle, and was now pouring her favorite salts into a steaming bath.

She sank into the water and relaxed her muscles, while breathing in the heavenly lavender scent. Leaning her head against the back of the tub, she heard her phone vibrate on the floor beneath her. Reaching over and picking it up, she saw the name and gasped. It had been almost two weeks since she'd heard from Alex, and Piper had assumed their tryst was a one time deal, and that Alex was finished with her. Piper caught herself smiling down at the screen, excited that the woman had finally contacted her.

**From: Alex**

**Hey.**

"Well, that was underwhelming," Piper said aloud to herself. She wasn't sure what she had expected the older woman to say, but "Hey." was definitely not it.

**To: Alex**

**Two weeks and all I get is a hey?**

**From: Alex**

**There she goes getting all feisty again. ;) I was out-of-town. Business.**

_Business._ Piper knew exactly what that meant, and her stomach seemed to sink at the thought. She had all but forgotten Alex's career, and although Alex was obviously handling herself very well, it still made Piper uneasy.

**From: Alex**

**I want to see you.**

Piper stared at her phone for a moment, questioning whether she should see Alex again, or not. She had a fiancé and a life, but Alex was new and exciting. She loved Larry, but every moment with Alex was like an adventure. She didn't need to see her anymore, but she desperately, desperately wanted to.

**To: Alex**

**When and where?**

* * *

_**Note:**_

_**Thank you all so much for the kind words! All of your comments honestly make my day, and I appreciate all of your feedback so so so much. :)**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Come with me."

Piper looked at Alex like she was crazy. She was crazy. Completely, grade-a, batshit crazy. The two women sat alone at a table in the corner of a smokey bar that was located only a couple of blocks from Alex's apartment. Piper picked up her beer and took a drink, never losing eye-contact with the brunette. She was waiting for Alex to burst into laughter like she always did when she said something this ridiculous, but as Piper sat her beer back onto the table, she realized the laughter would never come. Alex was dead was serious.

"Come to Bali with you for a week? Alex, you can't be serious. I have a fiancé. What would I even tell him? What would I tell Polly? There's no way. It's impossible. I couldn't even afford the plane ticket in the first place."

"Are you kidding? The trip's on me. Let me show you what you've been missing." Alex leaned over the table and placed her hand around the nape of Piper's neck, pulling her forward before whispering into her hear, "it's no business, just a pleasure trip. Lots and lots of pleasure." Alex punctuated the remark by lightly nipping at the blonde's ear lobe with her teeth, and pressing a quick kiss to her lips before leaning back into her seat.

Piper closed her eyes and sighed. She practically melted at the older woman's touch. This was their fifth date, and she decided that she would never get used to Alex's scent and the way her skin felt like it would burst into flames when she came in contact with her.

"As for the fiancé, you _could_ tell that you aren't in love with him anymore and that you're seeing someone else. Problem solved." Alex rested her chin in her hands, and gave Piper her best smile, knowing the blonde would never agree to that option.

"Alex-"

"..._buuut_, if that is out of the question, I'm sure we can come up with something.."

Piper watched as Alex took off her glasses and tapped them on her chin, signifying that she was in deep thought._ God, she's hot, _Piper thought to herself. Piper imagined the two of them lounging on a secluded beach in Bali, Alex wearing nothing but a black string bikini, and running out of the Indian ocean with water trickling down her body. Piper's mouth went dry at the thought. She had to come up with an excuse to give to Larry.

"I've got it," said Alex, breaking Piper's train of thought, "you said your brother lives in the middle of nowhere in, like, a trailer, right? Well, I'm sure there's no cell reception in the middle of the woods. Tell Larry that you are going to spend the week with him for some brother/sister bonding, or some shit."

Piper pondered the thought. "Wait, that might actually work... No, that would totally work. Larry wouldn't suspect a thing." Piper looked over to Alex and found her with the biggest, most genuine grin that she'd ever seen on the brunette's face, and Piper couldn't help but laugh. She couldn't believe that she was actually doing this. She barely knew this woman. The two had only been on a handful of dates, yet, as she stared across the table into the older woman's eyes, she couldn't help but trust her with every ounce of her being. There was something about Alex, and every time Piper was near her, she felt completely safe and at ease. Piper reached across the table and took Alex's hand, lacing their fingers together.

"You're pretty brilliant, you know that?"

Alex smiled and cocked her head to the side, the way she always does before she makes some smartass comment. "Brilliant? Great, you can just add that to the list after tall, gorgeous, and extremely good in bed." Alex laughed and Piper smacked her on the shoulder.

"You talk a big game, Vause."

"Oh, Piper. I think we both know how well I deliver in that game." Alex raised an eyebrow at the blonde, looking her up and down. "Or would you like to ask my bed sheets, that are probably still wet from the little incident that happened earlier?"

Piper turned as red as a tomato, and Alex couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"Alex! I thought we agreed that we would never speak of that again!"

"Pipes, there's no reason to be embarrassed, I guess I just brought out the animal in you," Alex said, still laughing, "or the pornstar, maybe? I'm not sure if animals can squirt." The comment earned Alex another slap on the arm.

"Okay, if you're just going to make fun of me, I can find better things to do," Piper said, not totally serious. She stood up out of her seat and faked heading to the door, when Alex grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into her lap.

"Hey," Alex said, wrapping her arms around the smaller woman's waist, "I would never make fun of you. I took at as a compliment." Alex gave the blonde her best shit-eating grin before slowly pressing her lips onto Piper's. Pulling back, Alex reached into her bag and pulled out a white pamphlet that was obviously a plane ticket.

"Sunday, 8 a.m. Be there."

"How did you know that I would even agree to going?" Piper asked, looking at the brunette incredulously.

"I had a gut feeling."

* * *

"You're leaving tomorrow and you're just now telling me?" Larry asked Piper as she pulled her luggage out of the storage closet.

"Cal just asked me to come this morning, babe. He seems a little down. I think he and Neri might be on the outs again, I'm just gonna go keep him company for a while."

"Then can't I go with you? Your brother loves me!"

"Larry, the last time you spent a weekend at Cal's he ended up making you leave, because you interrupted his meditation. I'm sorry, but he does not love you," Piper said laughing.

Larry sighed and walked over to the blonde, pressing himself against her back and wrapping his arms around her waist. "A whole week, though? I don't think we've spent that much time apart since we started seeing each other," Larry said into Piper's ear.

"Yeah, I know, but I think a little distance would be good for us, you know?"

"What do you mean distance would be good for us? Piper, what is going on with you? You've been acting so strange lately." Piper turned around and wrapped her arms around Larry's neck, pressing her face into his chest.

"Nothing, honey. I didn't mean anything by it. It will just give us a little time to relax and gather our thoughts, you know? It'll be fine."

"I love you, Piper. You know that right?"

"I know. You too."

* * *

Alex inserted the key into their villa and opened the door. "Alex, oh my God. This is amazing." Piper walked into the living room area with her jaw practically hitting the floor. She ran her hand along the back of the plush leather couch before making her way across the room to the windows that made up the back wall. Through the windows was a private infinity pool that overlooked the Indian ocean. Piper was speechless. "Al, you really didn't have to do this," Piper said, turning toward the older woman. Alex walked over to Piper, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist, and pressing her up against the window. "I know. I wanted to. I told you, I'm going to show you what you've been missing, and what you deserve to have."

Alex dipped her head down, trailing kisses along Piper's neck, down to her collar-bone. She pulled the straps of the younger woman's tank top and bra down, and continued down her shoulder. Piper lolled her head back against the window, and ran her hands down the length of Alex's back before tightly gripping her ass, pressing their pelvises together. Alex whimpered and pressed her forehead to Piper's before slowly captured the blonde's lips with her own. The brunette brushed her tongue along Piper's bottom lip, and Piper instinctively opened her mouth, stroking Alex's tongue with her own. The two women stayed like this for a moment, enjoying the sensation of each other's mouths. Alex cupped both of Piper's cheeks in her hands, and deepened the kiss, making sure that Piper was fully aware of what was to come. Or, better yet, who was to come.

The brunette ran her hands down the shorter woman's sides, and began to lift at grey tank top that was separating her from Piper's body. Piper obliged, but as soon as Alex began to work at the button of her shorts, she pulled her mouth away from Alex's and resisted. "No, Al, we just got off of a 13 hour flight. I'm sweaty and gross."

"What?" Alex chuckled, still undoing the button of Piper's shorts and pushing them down her legs, anyway. "I don't care."

"I do."

"Well then, I suppose we'll have to take care of that." Alex replaced her mouth onto Piper's neck, biting at her pulse point, then soothing the marks with short licks.

"Mmmm, a bath sounds amazing right now," Piper said, lacing her fingers into the back of Alex's hair. With this, Alex wrapped her arms around the blonde and pressed her hard against the window. Piper hugged the older woman tightly, nuzzling her face into her neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent that was all Alex. The brunette ran her hands up Piper's back, unclasped her bra, and discarded it onto the floor beside them. With one long lick up Piper's neck, she grasped the back of her thighs and wrapped them around her waist, before tightly gripping the younger woman's ass and pulling her away from the window.

"Actually, a bath is not what I had in mind," Alex said as she threw open the sliding door and ran outside, Piper in tow, and jumped, clothes and all, into the pool outside of their villa. Letting go of Piper, Alex swam to the top of the water, taking off her water-covered glasses and placing them on the side of the pool. The brunette looked over and saw Piper at the shallow end of the pool, staring the older woman down with a look that made Alex's pussy clench. "Shit." Alex whispered to herself.

Alex swam over to the blonde, and Piper placed her hands on Alex's hips, running her hands up both of her sides, and taking the brunette's shirt as she went. She threw the soaked shirt onto the deck and it landed with a loud splat. Alex's bra followed shortly after, and was thrown to the side as well. Piper bent down in front of the woman, running her nose up from Alex's naval and through the center of her breasts, until she was level with the older woman. When Alex gave Piper her signature cocky smirk, Piper released the water she had been holding in her mouth, spewing it onto Alex's face.

Piper doubled over laughing, and Alex couldn't help but to laugh along with her. Wiping the water from her eyes, she snaked her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled her flush against her body. Piper gasped at the sensation of Alex's breasts colliding with her own.

"Oh, you're gonna get it now," Alex said, clutching Piper's neck and bringing her mouth to her own. Alex moved her hand from the blonde's neck down to her breast, palming it in her hand before roughly pulling at Piper's already hardened nipple. Piper moaned, bringing her forehead down to rest on Alex's shoulder. "Mmm, yeah. Give it to me."

Alex pressed her lips roughly onto Piper's, grabbing her by the hips and pushing her towards the steps of the pool. Guiding Piper to sit on the top step, Alex reached down and peeled the blonde's panties down her legs. After their removal, Alex spread Piper's thighs and positioned herself between them, lowering her mouth onto Piper's in a feverous kiss. Pulling away, Alex trailed kisses down Piper's neck and collar-bone, and down to her breasts. The older woman nipped at the base of the blonde's breasts, eliciting low moans from Piper. Alex reached down and cupped Piper's mound, leaving her hand still, as she took a long lick from the base of Piper's breast and sucked hard on her nipple before capturing the hardened peak lightly between her teeth.

Piper's left hand clutched at the back of Alex's head, trying to bring her mouth as close to her breast as possible, while the right hand moved down her own body and snaked over Alex's hand, trying to create some friction. "Alex, please," Piper groaned, rocking her hips against Alex's hand, "don't tease." Alex removed her mouth from Piper's nipple and looked up at the blonde's face. Piper's eyes were closed and her head was thrown back, looking towards the night sky. Her skin was glowing under the moonlight, and in that moment Alex knew that this was the point of no return. She had fallen for the younger woman. Hard.

Alex kissed her way down Piper's body, settling her face between the younger woman's thighs, and began to trail light kisses down the inside of Piper's thighs and the creases of her legs. She ran her finger lightly along Piper's pussy, skimming the surface, but never plummeting the depths. Piper raised her head and looked into Alex's eyes, telling her that she was done playing around. "Al," she said through clenched teeth, "please. I need it."

That was all Alex needed to hear before she used her fingers to spread Piper's sex and began to trace small circles around her clit with her tongue. Alex removed her mouth from Piper and placed two fingers into her own mouth, coating them, before inserting them into the blonde. Piper's back arched off the steps of the pool, as she moaned her approval. Alex replaced her mouth back on to Piper's clit, sucking into her mouth and running her tongue over it, while continuing to thrust her fingers in and out of the younger woman. Alex felt Piper's walls begin to contract around her fingers, but soon felt the blonde tugging on her hair, pulling her up toward her. "Alex. I wanna- oh God, fuck, yes. I wanna feel you."

Alex removed her mouth and fingers from Piper's center, knowing exactly what the blonde wanted. The brunette removed her shorts and panties before lifting up one of the younger woman's thighs, throwing it over her shoulder, and straddling the other thigh. Both women gasped as their sexes connected and both of their hips began to rock involuntarily, their clits rubbing together. Piper moaned and threw her head back, closing her eyes once more. Alex grabbed the back of Piper's head pulling it back level with her's once more. "Open your eyes, Piper. Look at me."

Piper complied, looking at Alex through hooded eyes, and the look that Alex returned was enough to push Piper over the edge. The sounds of splashing water and soft whimpers filled the humid Balinese air as Piper reached her peak, with Alex following shortly afterwards. Alex collapsed on top of the younger woman, and kissed her slow and sensually, their tongues mingling instead of fighting for dominance. Alex pulled away and rested her forehead onto Piper's shoulder.

"So, how does that bath sound?"

Piper just nodded incoherently as Alex stood and led her back inside. This was going to be a beautiful, beautiful week.

* * *

Larry hummed along to the radio in the rental car, as he checked his watch. He was making great time, already halfway through the two and a half hour drive that it took to get to Cal's place in Connecticut. It had only been two days, but he missed Piper terribly. He knew Cal didn't really care for him, and that's why Piper had asked him not to come, but he couldn't help himself. He looked over to the bouquet of roses and smiled, he couldn't wait to surprise that woman that he loved. That was one thing the two had in common. They both loved surprises.

* * *

**Once again, sorry for the wait! Hope you guys enjoy. Thank you all so much for the favs/follows and kind words. :) All feedback is always greatly appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Watched a couple of episodes of OITNB tonight with some friends and felt particularly inspired, so here ya go. ;) All grammar mistakes are mine and all characters are not.**

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here? She told me she was here." Larry looked around Cal's trailer and saw no sign of the blonde. She really wasn't there.

"I told you, man. I haven't talked to Piper in over a week. I have no idea what you're even talking about," Cal said to Larry worriedly. Neither of the men knew where the woman had ran off to.

Larry slowly walked out of Cal's trailer and back to the car. All of a sudden it all made sense. The late nights, all of the random shopping trips where she came home with no bags. She was seeing another man. Larry stopped at the car door and looked at his reflection in the window. _What have I done? How could I have let this happen? How could she do this?_ _Where IS she? _So many questions ran through Larry's mind as he ran his fingers roughly through his curly brown hair. He silently vowed to himself that he would do whatever it takes to win Piper back. He couldn't live without her.

* * *

Alex awoke to sunlight beaming through the open curtains and the sound of the ocean waves splashing against the shoreline. She looked down at the young blonde that was sleeping soundly with her head resting on Alex's chest. They had been in Bali for four days, and Piper's hair was already lighter from the sun. Her skin was pink and tender from the hours the two had spent lounging on the beach and soaked in the salty ocean water. She ran her fingers lightly up and down Piper's spine. She wasn't trying to wake the sleeping woman, she just couldn't seem to keep her hands off of her. Piper stirred, and her arm tightened around Alex's waist. Alex smiled to herself and wished that she could stay in that moment forever. As good as sex with Piper was, Alex genuinely loved to just hold her and be with her. The brunette was never one for a serious relationship, but for the past couple of days, the thought of going back home and handing Piper back over to her fiance made Alex sick to her stomach. She wanted her. She wanted only her. And she was going to have her. In that moment, Alex silently vowed to win Piper over. She simply wasn't going to live without her.

* * *

Larry drove back to New York City as fast as he could. He reached the familiar building and bolted out of the car, running up the steps and to the elevator. He banged on the door twice before Polly answered. "Larry? What are you doing he-"

"Where the fuck is she?!" Larry shoved through the door, half-hoping that Piper would be there, but he knew better. Polly jumped back, slightly frightened, but she knew that Larry wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Piper? She told me that you two were going to stay with her family for a week. Larry, what is going on?"

Larry stopped pacing around Polly's living room and dropped onto the couch before he burst into tears. "Polly, I fucked up. I don't know what I did, but I fucked up. I've lost her. She's seeing someone else. I know she is."

"Larry, get ahold of yourself, that's ridiculous. You two are getting married. Piper loves you. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for all of this."

Polly sat down beside Larry and gave him a comforting pat on the back. In reality, Polly had known that something was up for weeks. Piper had told her many times that she was unhappy in her and Larry's relationship, and lately she had been acting all giddy and excited, walking around the shop whistling and smiling all the time. She had just thought that things were finally getting back on track with Piper and Larry, or maybe she'd gotten a good fuck to hold her over for a while. Polly never thought that Piper would take it this far.

Larry looked up into Polly eyes and cleared his throat before wiping the tears from his face. "I really hope you're right, Pol. I don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

It was their last night in Bali, and Alex decided to pull out all the stops. She had spent half of the day at the front desk of their resort, making sure everything was planned down to a T, and that everything would be absolutely perfect.

By the time she made it back to their villa, it was 2 p.m. and she was surprised to find Piper still in bed asleep. Alex lifted the cover and crawled in behind her, molding her body to Piper's sleeping form. Alex reached up and brushed some of Piper's hair out of her face, combing it behind her ear. Piper sighed and rolled to face Alex, her eyes still sleepy. "Hey, you. It's 2 o'clock, are you gonna wake up today?" Piper smiled at the older woman, eyes still closed.

"If I recall correctly, I have already woken up once. However, some gorgeous brunette and her teenage boy libido tired me out again," Piper said, her voice still scratchy from slumber.

Alex laughed and softly pressed her lips to Piper's. "Guilty as charged." The two stayed like this for a few minutes, softly kissing. It wasn't sexual, and it wasn't rough and needy like most of their kisses had been that week. It was comforting and gentle, and each kiss was laced with adornment for each other.

Alex pulled back and looked into Piper's bright blue eyes. "I've got something planned for tonight, you know."

"Oh, do you, now?" Piper smirked up at her, raising one eyebrow suggestively.

Alex laughed and pressed a kiss against Piper's neck. "And you say I'm the one with a teenage boy's libido. That's not exactly what I meant, but I'm also not ruling it out." Alex smirked and ran her fingers through Piper's hair before continuing. "6 o'clock. Wear something nice, okay?" With that, Alex slid out of Piper's grasp and walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind her. She wanted to save all of her energy for that night, and she knew better than to leave the door unlocked with Piper around. She laughed to herself as she heard the doorknob wiggle after she had turned the shower on.

* * *

Alex was out of the villa by 5 p.m., and walked down to the beach to make sure everything was in order before she brought Piper out. When everything passed her inspections, she began the short walk back to their villa to fetch Piper.

As she opened the sliding door to their villa, she heard a shuffling coming from the bedroom, meaning that Piper was still getting dressed. "Pipes?" Alex yelled into the empty living room before sitting down on the soft leather couch. She turned around and checked the clock that was hanging on the wall. 6:15. Alex chuckled to herself. Typical Piper. Alex was always very punctual and usually hated it when people were late, but with Piper she found it to be endearing. Just another sign that she was completely smitten with the younger woman.

Alex heard the click of stilettos on the hardwood floor coming from the back of the room and turned to see the blonde coming toward her in a short black dress that hugged her curves perfectly. Alex's mouth went dry at the sight of her. "Jesus, Pipes."

"You like it?" Piper questioned, "it was the only dress I brought. I hope it nice enough." Alex pulled her by the hand and stood in front of her, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "It's perfect. You look perfect." Alex leaned down and planted a soft kiss to the shorter woman's lips, while simultaneously pushing her to sit on the arm of the couch.

"However," Alex said, running her hands down Piper's legs, never breaking eye contact, "you won't be needing these." Alex pressed her lips to Piper's shin as she slid the black stiletto off of her right foot, and then repeated the action for the left. Piper looked at the brunette, puzzled.

"Let's go." With this, Alex grabbed Piper by the hand and laced their fingers together, leading her out of the sliding door and out toward the beach. As they walked Piper looked over at older woman's face. She was obviously excited to take Piper wherever she was leading her, and Piper couldn't help but smile.

When Piper's feet reached the cool sand she looked away from Alex's face and saw what she had been leading her to. In the middle of the completely empty beach was a small table set up neatly on the edge of the water. The table was surrounded by many candles planted firmly in the sand, casting a light glow around the table. "Oh, Alex," Piper said, her eyes wandering over to Alex's, "it's beautiful."

"It's our last night here," Alex said, pulling the chair out from underneath the table for Piper to sit down, "a beautiful setting for the most beautiful lady."

"Awww, Al... That was so cheesy."

"Shut up, you little shit."

* * *

The two had a wonderful dinner, and finished it off with chocolate covered fresh fruit, grown on the island, for dessert. The two walked back to the villa, both noticing the sadness in the air that surrounded them. Neither of the women wanted the trip to end.

After returning back to the villa, Piper walked back to the bedroom and Alex went straight to the refrigerator and popped the bottle of Dom Perignon she had bought for the night. Pouring them both a glass, Alex walked to the bedroom, stopping in the doorway when she caught sight of the woman in front of her. Piper had lit candles all throughout the bedroom, and was lying on the bed in nothing but a black lace bra and panty set, her little black dress thrown beside the bed.

Alex sighed and leaned against the door frame. This girl would be the death of her.

Placing the two champagne flutes on the bedside table, Alex slipped off her dress before crawling onto the bed beside Piper. She wrapped her hand around the nape of the younger woman's neck and just looked at her. "You know, I'm not sure if I'm ready to let you go yet," Alex told the blonde, her voice thick with emotion. Piper gave Alex a small smile before pressing their lips together.

Alex maneuvered her way on top of Piper, pressing her down into the mattress. She trailed kisses from her lips, down her chin and jaw line, and then down her neck. She continued to assault Piper's neck, completely aware of the mark she was leaving. She didn't care. She wanted to mark Piper as her own. She gave a soft lick to the redness on Piper's neck, before trailing her tongue up to the blonde's ear. She nibbled on it lightly, hearing Piper let out a soft whimper, then brought her mouth back onto the blonde's. Alex was intent on taking it slow with her tonight. This wasn't some needy fuck or quick romp. This was making love.

Alex moved her knees up, straddling Piper's hips, and pulled her mouth away from the younger woman's. She ran her hands over Piper's shoulders and arms, down her sides and over her stomach, before lightly cupping her breasts over her bra. Piper arched her back into Alex's palms and the brunette reached underneath the blonde and unclasped her bra, peeling it away from her body. With both thumbs, Alex began to slowly massage Piper's nipples in small circles, before leaning down and taking one into her mouth.

Piper moaned at the action, lacing her fingers into Alex's black tendrils to pull her closer. Alex kissed her way down Piper's body, not stopping when she reached her center, but continuing down her legs. She planted soft kisses to Piper's feet before making the trek back up the blonde's legs. Piper whimpered with anticipation. Alex settled herself over Piper's sex, and blew cool air onto the blonde's pussy. Piper's hips bucked up toward Alex's face, seeking contact. Not intent on teasing tonight, Alex complied. Flattening her tongue, she gave one smooth lick up Piper's slit before homing in on the younger woman's clit, giving quick strokes.

Piper tangled both hands into the long black nestled between her thighs and began to grind her hips into Alex's face. Alex felt Piper's legs begin to quiver, and knew it wouldn't be long before the blonde was pushed past the breaking point. Alex was running out of air, but she wouldn't dare stop until Piper was satisfied.

"Al, don't stop. I'm so close." Piper's hips began to rock harder and faster, and soon she came in silence, unable to make a sound. Alex made her way back up Piper's body and kissed the blonde, immediately pushing her tongue into her mouth, making sure that Piper would taste her own wetness. Alex roamed her mouth over Piper's neck, kissing her between every word she said, "You taste, -kiss-, so good, -kiss-, I could have you, -kiss-, for every meal." Piper moaned at the words and Alex ran her middle and index finger up and down Piper's pussy, the blonde's hips jerking every time she reached her sensitive nub.

Alex easily pressed the two fingers into Piper's opening and began recklessly pumping in and out of her. Piper wraped her arms around Alex, her finger tips leaving traces of red lines as they scratched down the older woman's back. "Alex, fuck, yes. I'm gonna co-, ah, I'm gonna come again." Alex felt Piper's walls clench hard around her fingers, and the blonde shuddered underneath her. Alex brought her fingers up to her mouth and licked Piper's wetness off of them, before sharing it in a kiss with the blonde.

The two laid there for a moment catching their breath, but soon Piper made her way on top of Alex, leaving short licks as she slid down her body. Not as patient as the brunette, Piper got right down to business. Wrapping her arms around Alex's thighs, the blonde dove into Alex's pussy sloppily licking over her clit and down to her opening. Spreading Alex's sex with her fingers, Piper began to trace tight circles over the brunette's clit, before roughly sliding two of her fingers into her opening. Alex's hips bucked off of the mattress and Piper used her forearm to hold her steady. It wasn't long before Piper could feel Alex's impending orgasm around her fingers, and the brunette began moaning with abandon.

Piper angled her fingers just right to hit Alex's spot, knowing exactly where to find it. "Piper, God, right there. I'm coming. I- fuck, I-, I love you." Piper's eyes widened at the comment, but she kept up her movements and let Alex ride out her climax. Piper slid back up Alex's body and gave her a short kiss before collapsing beside her. She decided not to bring up what the older woman had said. _People said that all the time during sex, right?_ _It was probably just a slip. Alex couldn't love her, she barely knew her._

The two women laid there, their breathing beginning to steady and Alex draped her left arm over Piper's waist, spooning her from behind. She traced her fingers over the blonde's stomach in figure eight's, feeling her abs tighten as she did so. She hadn't meant to say what she said, but that didn't mean that she didn't mean it. She did. She was in love with the blonde, and it terrified her to no end. She had to have her, and it was now or never.

"Pipes?"

"Yeah?" The two stayed in their same position, with Piper staring into the darkness.

"About what I said a minute ago-"

"Al, it's fine. People accidentally say it all the time during sex. I understand."

"No, Piper... It wasn't an accident.. I meant it."

Alex heard the younger woman gasp, but the two sat in silence for a moment. Alex wasn't sure what Piper was thinking, but the silence was killing her.

"Alex, you know I-"

"No, you don't have to say anything. Just listen. These last few weeks since I met you have been some of the best in my life. It's cheesy, but it's true. I have never felt this way about anyone before. There's just something about you, and if I knew what it was, I'd tell you, but I don't. I just know that I want you, Piper. I want you, and I want you to want me. Only me. I know you have a fiance back home, and I'm not asking you to make a decision this very second, but I want you to think about it, okay? About you and me. Just think about it."

Piper lied there in the darkness, completely stunned. She wanted to tell Alex that she loved her, too. She was head over heels for the older woman, but she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that came when she thought about Alex's life. The drugs. The money. The cartel. Being with Alex meant accepting all that came with her, and Piper wasn't sure if she could do that.

Not to mention, Larry. Piper cringed at the thought of him. He was at home right now, awaiting her return, completely clueless as to what she was doing at this very moment. She loved Larry. Being with Larry mean stability and normalcy. Piper just didn't know if she could ever feel the same about Larry as she felt about Alex. She loved Larry, but she was in love with Alex.

After a moment, Piper turned in Alex arms and wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, pulling her closer. "Okay," Piper said, "I'll think about it."

* * *

The next morning, the two were waiting for their flight and Piper decided to finally check her self phone, after keeping it turned off for the entire week. As it pinged on, she saw that she had two voicemails. One from Polly and one from Larry. She opened Polly's first.

"PIPER, WHAT THE FU-"

Piper deleted the message instantly. She had probably priced something wrong in the shop again, and she really wasn't in the mood to be bitched out by her best friend at the moment. Next, she opened Larry's.

"Pipes..." Piper immediately noticed that he was crying. "I'm sorry for whatever I did. I love you and we can get through this. Please, just come home. I don't know where you are and I'm worried."

Alex looked over and noticed as Piper's face went pale. Her hands started to shake and her phone fell from her grasp. Piper bent forward and rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands.

"Piper? Babe, what's wrong?" Alex rubbed Piper's back trying to comfort her.

"What have I done?" Piper said, to no one in particular.

* * *

**Once again, all of the kind words literally make my day. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate it when you take the time to write a review. Finals are coming up, so I don't when I'll get to update again, so please forgive me if it takes a while!**


End file.
